LOVE POTIONS, DRUIDS, AND A RUNAWAY PRINCE
by Lia-and-Randir
Summary: Legolas's mother is forcing him to move to Lothlorien... away from his lover. But Thranduil comes to the rescue and Legolas goes to accompany a girl named Leanna on a quest to rescue her husband Haldir. (NO, THERE'S NO ROMANCE WITH HER, ONLY ME!)
1. Runaway Prince

**LOVE POTIONS, DRUIDS, AND A RUNAWAY PRINCE**  


  
Legolas, the only son of the King of Mirkwood, sat up late in his study. Sucking on the end of his favorite quill, he frowned at a blank piece of parchment. He had meant to write a letter to his friend Aragorn in Gondor, but realized he had nothing to say. Sighing, he gave up, rerolling the parchment and stashing it in a drawer. He set the quill down on his desk, which was cluttered with more parchment. Mentally choosing a book from one of the many shelves lining the walls, Legolas climbed the ladder affixed to the rail at the top of the shelf, gave a gentle push and sent it gliding. Reaching out with one hand to catch the book, he caught it and let go of the ladder, gracefully dropping to the ground. He slumped down into an upholstered chair and began to read. He sat absorbed in the tale of Turín Turambar when his father entered the room. Legolas started, and realized it was his father. He slammed the book shut and rose to his feet. Thranduil grinned.  
"Ah. I thought you were writing a letter to Aragorn."  
"I was," Legolas said sheepishly, flushing red. "But I gave up."  
"Well, I have good news and bad news," Thranduil said.  
"Bad news first." Legolas replaced the book.  
"Your mother's determined to make you into a soldier."  
"I already knew that," scoffed Legolas sarcastically. It was true. His mother was a renowned warrior and she expected her son to follow in her footsteps.  
"And she wants you to actually become one and go to live in Lothlorien to help fight the war." Thranduil reluctantly continued his report.  
"What?!" Legolas was astonished. "Away from Randir?" He sat back down, confused and angry. "But... Mother knows how much I love her! She knows I wouldn't go!"  
"She's forcing you to go, lad. But the good news is, I found a way for you to get out of it." Thranduil's almond-shaped hazel eyes twinkled as Legolas looked up. "Come with me." He turned and left, descending down the spiral staircase that led to the main palace. Legolas did as his father bid him, seizing a torch from its bracket and following the hem of the king's forest-green cloak. The two passed a window, and Legolas felt the chill of a winter breeze bite the tips of his pointed ears. Thranduil talked as they went down, telling his son about what his plan was. The father of a young lady named Leanna arrived this morning. He is seeking a bodyguard to accompany her on a journey. Her husband, Haldir of Lórien, has been kidnapped and taken to Isengard.  
inquired Legolas, curious about Haldir.  
Thranduil shrugged absently. I don't have any answers, lad.  
Legolas sighed as the stairs ended. Taking a shortcut through a corridor, the two arrived in the main hall of the palace. A blond-bearded man stood there, tapping his foot on the marble floor, looking impatient.  
Ah, Thranduil, I thought you had gotten lost! The man spoke in a jolly voice, and Legolas immediately took a liking to the plump half-elf.  
No, but I've found Leanna a bodyguard. He motioned for Legolas to step forward, which he did without hesitating.  
The man inspected him, sizing him up, tugging his hair, and surveying his face. Well, he seems sturdy enough. What's your name, son?  
he began. Thranduil shot Legolas a warning look, and he stopped, deciding on the first name that came to mind. My name is Turín, he lied, flushing yet again. Thranduil fought a grin, and instead sent a servant to fetch Legolas' weapons. The servant returned with many, including his bow, a fat quiver, two long knives, his sword Renátar, a pouch of small darts and a shooter, two daggers that could be strapped inside of his boots, and another dagger that Legolas recognized as one of Aragorn's. _I must have accidentally taken it,_ he thought. Srapping everything on, Legolas turned to face the jolly half-elf.  
Ah. Well, Turín, I'm sure Leanna will be delighted to meet you. Legolas nodded. Come. I've got a horse waiting, and Leanna is in Esgaroth, at the Kingfisher Inn. Meet her there, and good luck!  
Legolas mounted the steed, spurring it on. With a final salute to his father, he disappeared into the cold winter night.


	2. The Jolly Man's Daughter

**CHAPTER 2 --- Review! Review! Review!**  
  
Legolas rode for hours, finally leaving the uttermost boundaries of Mirkwood. He continued, stopping only once in Dale to ask directions. Dawn was just beginning to peek over the snowy tops of the Misty Mountains when he arrived in Esgaroth. He easily located the Kingfisher and tied his faithful horse to a post outside. The young man patted the horse's neck. We had a good ride, he soothed. A good ride.  
He entered the dim, dusky interior of the tavern. The room was empty except for the bartender,who was busy wiping the bar and refilling the mugs of two drunk dwarves laughing heartily at the bar, and a red-haired girl with white streaks in her hair and a man in a long coat with a goatee and heavy accent playing poker at the corner table. He didn't think she could be Leanna, but asked her politely if she was. She was obviously drunk and muttered something like, No. I'm... uh... Lia. Yeah, I'm Lia, but I don't know a Leanna. At least... uh... I'm pretty sure I don't know a Leanna. Hey... You look like my... uh... best friend's boy... friend. Hey, I've got a flush, what about you? Despite her complete uselessness, Legolas thanked her anyway, and received a suspicious glare from the man with the long coat. He left the tavern, passing the dwarves, and he heard something that sounded like, Elven scum or possibly something about, What's an elf doing here? It wasn't until he was back outside that he realized he was missing Aragorn's dagger. He frowned, turning to go. He was walking past a dark alley when he saw something move. Drawing Renátar, he advanced cautiously, his sword's edge licked by moonlight, like silver flame.  
he called, his voice sounding harsh and sharp to his own ears. Hello? Who goes there? Who are you?  
He had gone no further than three more steps when he felt a blade next to his throat. He felt himself slammed against the wall, the breath driven from his breast, making him feel slightly lightheaded.   
I think the question is: who are you? said a feminine voice.  
What's it to you? Legolas squinted ito the darkness and could make out the figure of the slender young woman who held him at sword point.  
I want to know, she pressed.  
Well, I _don't_ want you to know, retorted Legolas.  
Tell me, she hissed, the blade wisping closer to his throat.  
Fine. My name is Turín.  
She rolled her eyes. Your _real_ name, genius.  
That is my real name. Legolas began to sweat, thoughts racing through his head. _Who is this girl? How does she know I'm lying? I don't understand at all!  
_ My name is--  
Legolas. I know. You're the runaway Prince of Mirkwood. Don't look so surprised. I know more about you than that. Your mom was going to make you go to Lorien and your dad helped you get away, and you're supposed to be my bodyguard.  
Legolas cracked a grin. So you're Leanna.  
Yeah, that's me. Whoop-dee-doo. Now follow me, OK?  
  
No questions, just follow. Leanna grabbed his wrist and half-led, half-dragged him back into the inn. 


End file.
